


Field Promotion

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Series: We Take Our Places in the Dark (and Turn Our Hearts to the Stars) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s07e09 Old Friends Not Forgotten, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, although half of it is my own canon, in which anakin is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: HowdidRex learn about his promotion?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: We Take Our Places in the Dark (and Turn Our Hearts to the Stars) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Field Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about [this post](https://even-stars-burn-out.tumblr.com/post/615692732109832192/ollikah-dyou-think-anakin-even-had-a-chance-to) since I saw it. The fact that Anakin can be one hell of a little shit sometimes proved too good to pass the opportunity up.

“Rex! Commander Rex, wait up!”

Rex paused a moment and turned towards General Anakin Skywalker, who was running down the halls after him, and only  _ then _ did the words register correctly. Had the general finally gone mad? “Uh, General? I’m not a Commander?”

Anakin grinned at him as he skidded to a stop in front of him. “You are now. What half of the 501st do you want?”

Rex blinked at him. “Sorry, Sir, I think I’m going to need an explanation.”

“Obi-Wan and I came up with a… compromise, of sorts. We’re taking the 212th to Triple Zero, and sending as much of the 501st as I can get away with to Mandalore. Given that Ahsoka isn’t technically part of the GAR command structure anymore, I can’t place them under her command. You, however, have basically been filling my commander spot since she left the Order, and you did it before she came along too.” Anakin paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. “You know, I have to wonder how soon after I was Knighted the Council decided to assign her to me. I did question why Obi-Wan had a Commander and I only had Captains. Anyway, you’re getting a well-deserved promotion and Ahsoka and Lady Kryze are your new temporary advisors.”

“Thank you, Sir,” was Rex’s stunned response. “That’s quite the compromise.”

Anakin waved the words away. “Obi-Wan wants to help more than he admits. Do you want Avalanche or Sandstorm? I’d offer Whirlwind or Firewall but they’re still nowhere near full strength even when combined.”

“I’ll take Avalanche, Sir, they know Commander Tano the best.”

They blinked at each other for a moment before a slow smile spread across Anakin’s face. “A wise decision. Your temporary  _ General _ is waiting on the bridge.”

Rex raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say something about her no longer being in the command structure?”

Anakin winked. “No one said I  _ couldn’t _ give her the title she deserves.”

Rex swallowed the point that he had already proved that wrong with his own statement. The troops were going to be treating Ahsoka as their General anyway, might as well let them not get embarrassed by a slip of the tongue. “In that case, General Skywalker, the intel I spoke about before we landed on Yerbana--”

He was cut off by the beep of Anakin’s comm. Anakin shifted slightly and tapped on it. “Skywalker here.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice came through, “Admiral Yularen just informed me that it’s going to take several hours for the troops to be extracted to the  _ Resolute _ and  _ Vigilance. _ The Council also just confirmed that the Chancellor has been captured by Grievous himself.”

Anakin frowned. “The Chancellor doesn’t have that long, not in Griveous’s clutches. Does the  _ Vigilance _ still have those class one hyperdrive rings?”

Obi-Wan’s smile was audible. “Shall I tell Admiral Block to launch two?”

“I’ll have Artoo prep our fighters and meet you in the hangar. Skywalker out.” He lowered his arm and gazed at Rex. “How long is that intel going to take?”

“Longer than you have, Sir,” Rex admitted, “Perhaps you’d better get going.”

Anakin nodded and clapped Rex on the shoulder. “See you on the other side, Commander.”

“See you on the other side, General.”

Rex watched Anakin turn back towards the main hangar, calling for his astromech over his comm, with an inexplicable feeling that the other side would be a long time coming. 


End file.
